jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Stormfly99/Historia pewnej dziewczyny
''TO MÓJ DRUGI BLOG. BĘDĘ GO PISAŁA W FORMIE PAMIĘTNIKA. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE SPODOBA SIĘ WAM ;) Witam. Mam na imię Astrid. Tak, wiem głupie imię, ale takie mi rodzice wybrali. Obecnie mam 16 lat. Moje życie było i jest pełne smutku, płaczu, zranionej miłości, ale na szczęście znalazłam przyjaciela, tego prawdziwego, który mnie rozumie. To może od początku. Cała historia zaczyna się od tego, że mam 5 lat i wtedy poznałam pewną osobę. To była Anabel. Myślałam, ze będziemy przyjaciółkami, ale los chciał, aby inaczej się potoczyło. Od tamtej pory spędzałyśmy razem czas. Aż do momentu, gdy poszłyśmy do szkoły. Był 1 września. Bardzo się cieszyłam, że idę do szkoły, ale jednak bałam się. Zerówka to jest wyzwanie jak na mój wiek. Poznałam tam wiele ciekawych osób. W sumie było nas trzynaścioro - 5 dziewczyn i 8 chłopców. Najfajniejsze było to, że większość znałam wcześniej. Najfajniejsza była nasza pani. Była bardzo miła i lubiła się z nami bawić w różne zabawy. Tego dnia, razem z Anabel poznałyśmy Endżi. Na pierwsze spotkanie, była bardzo miła, ale niestety myliłam się. Z czasem Anabel przyłączyła się do niej, a mnie zostawiła samą. Od tego czasu zaczął się mój horror. Jedynymi miłymi wspomnieniami było, to że poznałam Kamikazię. Byłyśmy do siebie podobne z wyglądu, charakteru i zaczęłyśmy razem siedzieć w ławce i bawić się razem. Wtedy bawiłyśmy się jeszcze z chłopakami z grupy. Najlepsze były wspólne obiady. Ja i kilka nie chętnie jedliśmy obiady i zawsze podrzucaliśmy je innym, którzy chętnie je zjadali. Między innymi Czkawce. To fajny chłopak. Miły, sympatyczny i zawsze pomagał słabszym. To właśnie z nim dogadywałam się spośród chłopców. Anabel i Endżi bardo wtedy się sprzyjaźniły i drażniło je to, że tak dobrze dogaduję się z Czkawką. Od tam pory zaczęły mi dokuczać Nie było przerwy, na której łza nie popłynela mi z oka. Kamikazia bardzo mnie wtedy wspierała. Czkawka nie wiedział o co chodzi, bo nie powiedziałam mu o tym. On załatwiłby z nimi sprawę tak, że miałby potem problemu, a ja nie chciałam mu wtedy ich przystwarzać. Pierwszy rok w szkole minął mi jak minął. Poznałam wiele świetnych osób, zwłaszcza Kamikazię i Czkawkę oraz moją grupę. Nadeszły wakacje. Anabel przychodziła do mnie, ale ja nie chciałam już jej znać. Spędziłam je w gronie najbliższych. Kamikazia i Czkawka byli daleko odemnie i nie mogłam się z nimi spotkać, ale na szczęście te dwa miesiące szybko minęły. Pierwsza klasa. To jest ten rok, w którym było nasze pasowanie. Bardzo się cieszyłam, że idę już do szkoły, bo musiałam spotkać się z Kamikazią, Czkawką i grupą. Każdy z nich był wyższy. Nasz klasowy ulubieniec Horhe przygotowal kilka niespodzianek dla nauczycieli - tych miłych i tych niezabardzo. Rozi ciągle chodziła w warkoczykach. To był jej znak rozpoznawalny. Kirko przyjaźnił się z Nikim. Mieszkali blisko siebie i razem siedzieli w ławce. Zenek - nasz klasowy sportowiec i dotego mój sąsiad nadal grał w piłkę. To jego pasja. Tito to nasz ,,żeluś pan".Zawsze miał we włosach mnóstwo żelu, ale nigdy do tego się nie przyznał. Riko to też typ sportowca. Zawsze jeździł na rowerze, grał z Zenkiem w piłkę. Hiko to modelarz. Zawsze interesowało go modelarstwo i wojenne samoloty oraz samochody. To był jego konik. Miliśmy nową wychowawczynię. To pani Kire. Całkiem miła kobieta i bardzo dojrzała. Dlaczego dojrzała? Bo miała ok 45 lat, więc miała wprawę z takimi bobasami. Ciągle spędzałam przerwy z Kamikazią. Endżi i Anabel nadal dokuczały mi, ale już do tego się przyzwyczaiłam. - Ej Astrid, a dlaczego one tak tobie dokuczają? Bo ja nie rozumiem. Wiem jaka jest Endżi, ale myślałam, że przyjaźnisz się z Anabel. - Wiesz Kamikazia, ja się przyjaźniłam z Anabel, ale ona woli Endżi i super, bo ja wolę ciebie, niż ją. - Przyjaciółki na zawsze? - Pewnie Kamikaziu. - przytuliłyśmy się do siebie i złapałyśmy się za małe paluszki. Oznaczało to, że zawsze możemy na siebie liczyć. Lekcje zaczynały się od 8. Bardzo polubiłam matematykę, co przez innych było postrzegane jako dziwne. Uczyła nas jej nasza wychowawczyni. Najbadziej nie lubiłam Przyrody. Zresztą mam z tym przedmiotem uraz do teraz, bo nie lubię biologii i geografi. Rok ten szybko minął. Na koniec roku szkolnego dostałam nagrodę za naukę jako jedna z nielicznych w mojej klasie. A tamte wakacje były bardzo dziwne, bo zaczęłam interesować się dziką przyrodą, a każdy w klasie i w mojej rodzinie wiedział, że nie lubię tego przedmiotu. Oczywiście nie pozwoliłam, aby Kamikazia zapomniała o mnie przez te wakacje. Wysyłałam do niej pocztówki, listy i dzwoniłam z telefonu mamy. One też szybko minęły, ale cieszyłam się z kolejnego roku szkolnego i z tego, że będę widywać się z Kamikazią już codziennie. Kolejny 1 września. II klasa. To już coś. Cieszyłam się z tego bardzo. Spotkałam się z Kamikazią i Czkawką oraz z klasą. Bardzo się za nimi stęskniłam i byłam szczęśliwa, że ich zobaczyłam. Pani Kire nadal była naszą wychowawczynią. Bardzo się z tego cieszyłam, bo to fajna nauczycielka. Z nowym rokiem szkolnym niestety było dużo więcej nauki i więcej prac domowych. Coraz lepiej radziłam sobie z językiem polskim i matematyką, niestety przyroda szła mi najgorzej, ale według innych nauczycieli radziłam sobie z nią najlepiej w klasie. Anabel chciała ze mną się przyjaźnić, ale jej próba namówienia mnie do tego, nie powiodła się. Miałam przy sobie Kamikazię i to było cudowne. Najfajniejsze były lekcje wychowania fizycznego, gdzie z Kamikazią jako jedyne grałyśmy z chłopakami grałyśmy w piłkę nożną. Żadna lekcja nie przebije tej jednej, na której poznałam, co to jest przyjaźń. Była to matematyka. Pani Kiro musiała wyjść na chwilę, bo pani dyrektor ją do siebie wysłała. Rozmawiałam z Czkawką o dzisiejszym wychowaniu fizcznym, który miał się odbyć, aby namówić naszego nauczyciela pana Giro na grę w piłkę. Wtedy podeszły do mnie Endżi i Anabel. - Jak się czuje chłopczyca? - zapytała Endżi. - Jaka chłopczyca? - zapytałam. - No ty. Ubierasz się jak chłopak, grasz z nimi w gry i w ogóle nie zachowujesz się jak my. - mówiła. - Może jest mi tak wygodnie? A i nie chcę być takimi niemiłymi, niekulturalnymi, nieczyłymi dziewczynami. - Że co? Jesteś brzydka. Dziwię się, że Czkawka z tobą rozmawia. Jesteś niemotą, Nikt nie powinien zwracać na ciebie uwagi - powiedziała Anabel. Posmutniałam. Do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Czkawka wstał. Wtedy Kamikazia zaczęła mówić. - Czkawka usiądź. Nie rób im satyskwacji z tego. A wy słuchajcie. Nie obrażajcie mi Astrid! Nawet ej nie znacie, a tyle na jej temat wiecie. Czepiacie się jej, bo ma lepsze oceny niż wy. Lepiej odejdźcie stąd, bo jak pani Kiro się o tym dowie, będziecie miały problem i to duży. Więc nie róbcie sobie krzywdy i idźcie stąd. - mówiła, po czym obruciła się w moją stronę i przytuliła mnie - Masz się nimi nie przejmować i nie płakać, bo jak powiedziałam Czkawce, one mają z tego satyskwację. Od tamtej pory, wiedziałam, że Kamikazia będzie przy mnie. Przez resztę roku, zawsze byłyśmy przy sobie i nadal grałyśmy w piłkę nożną z chłopakami. Koniec roku szkolenego. W tym roku miej osób dostało nagrody, niż w ubiegłym. Oczywiście pani dyrektor wspomniała o tym. Pani Kiro posmutniała. Wtedy Czkawka odezwał się. - Proszę pani. Proszę nam nie zasmucac pani Kiro. Ona jest super, a pani musi jej przykrość sprawiać. Jest mniej nagród, bo z każdym rokiem są trudniejsze rzeczy. - Tak jest! - krzynęła reszta klasy. Apel zakończył się. Poszliśmy do naszej klasy. Pani Kiro, uścisnęła nas najmocniej jak tylko mogła. Dowiedziałam się, że z tej klasy będzie coś. Wakacje. Przez pewien czas nie miałam kontaktu z Kamikazią, bo wyjechała na wakacje do Szwajcarii. Nie chciałam rozmawiać z Anabel. Wrzesień. III klasa. Pani Kiro nadal wychowawczynią. Z Kamikazią nadal grałyśmy w piłkę nożną. Pewna lekcja wychowania fizycznego. Graliśmy w piłkę - norma. Tylko Anabel i Endzi nie chciały. Ja stałam na bramce. W pewnej chwili dolączyli do nas szóstoklasiści. Oczywiście założyliśmy się. Przegrana drużyna nosi wygranej plecaki do końca roku. Ja, Kamikazia, Zenek, Czkawka, Horhe, Kirko, Niko, Tito i Riko zgodizliśmy się na ta ugodę. Rozpoczęła się gra. Szóstoklasiści byli pewni, że wygrają z nami. Minuta do końca gry. Okazało się, że dzięki golom Kamikazi i Zenka, wygrywaliśmy 2:1. Jeden ze starszaków. Biegł z piłką w moim kierunku. Strzela. Nie mogłam uwerzyć w to, co sie wydarzyło. Obroniłam bramkę! Mecz się skończył. Kamikazia podbiegła do mnie i przytuliła z całej siły. Czkawka złapał mnie od tyłu i zaczął mną kręcić. Nagle przybiegła reszta drużyny i zaczęli mnie porzucać. Pan Giro obiecał nam szóstki na koniec roku. Po lekcjach. Podjechał autobus. Wsiadłam. Czkawka podszedł do mnie i wziął mnie za rekę. Zaczął prowadzić do samego końca pojazdu. Powiedział, abym usiadła na środku ,,tyłu". - Ale dziś super broniłaś - powiedział. - Dla nie noszenia plecaka zrobi się. Zaczęliśmy sie śmiać. Wtedy do autobusu wsiadła Kamikazia z pełnym plecakiem. - Astrid, zawsze mi mówiłaś, żebym u ciebie nocowała no i więc dziś o będzie. Moja mama przywiozła mi rzeczy i książki i powiadomiła twoją o moim przybyciu. - Ale super! - przytuliłam KAmikazię najmocniej jak tylko mogłam. Dojechałyśmy do domu. Czekała już na nas moja rodzina. Mama, babcia i tata. Poszłyśmy do mojego pokoju. Kamikazia zabrała ze sobą swój segregator z karteczkami, które kolekcjonowałyśmy, np. WITCH. Przeglądałyśmy je sobie i wymieniałyśmy się tymi, które miałyśmy więcej niż chciałyśmy. Niestety wtedy Kamikazia dowiedziała się czegoś, o czym nie chciałam, żeby wiedziała. Mój ojciec kłócił się z moją mamą o byle co. Rozpłakałam się. - Nie płacz Astrid. - powiedziała przytulając mnie - Dlaczego nie powiedziałaś mi o tym? - Nie chciałam, żebyś mnie odtrąciła. Ja nie chcę takiego ojca i bardzo się go wstydzę. Nigdy do mnie do szkoły nie przyjeżdżał i bardzo dobrze, bo nie chcę, że takich scenek tam odgrywał. - Ale Astrid, jestem twoją przyjaciółką. Zawsze będę przy tobie. Pamiętaj jesteśmy przyjaciółkami. Złapałyśmy się za małe palce. - Na zawsze - powiedziałam. Odrobiłyśmy razem lekcje. Moja mama nam pomogła. Oglądałyśmy film, a raczej bajkę. Mam u siebie dość interesującą kolekcję filmów na DVD wytrórni DreamWorks. Wtdy oglądałyśmy ,,SHREKA". Mama przyniosła nam pop corn. Potem Kamikazia wyjęła z torby sój odtwarzać MP3. Słuchałyśmy utworów Hanah Mantany. To wtedy każda dziewczyna w szkole słuchała jej. Zasnęłyśmy. Następnego dnia, wstałyśmy wcześniej. Moja mama podwiozła nas na przystanek. Tam, ogarnęło nas zdziwienie. Bartek i Jarek - szóstoklasiści, z którymi wygraliśmy mecz - podeszli do nas i wzięli nasze plecaki. Zgodnie z umową. Nadjechał autobus. Wsiedliśmy i usieliśmy tak jak wczoraj. Ja siedziałam na środku. Po mojej prawej stronie Kamikazia i Horhe, a po lewej Czkawka i Zenek. Jarek i Bartek ciągle trzymali nasze plecaki. Dzień w szkole był dość normalny, nie licząc tego, że na początku nie było nikogo, ale gdy weszliśmy do naszej klasy, klasy od IV-VI były tam i zaczęli bić nam brawo. Nauczyciele byli dla nas bardzo mili i nie pytali nas z poprzednich lekcji i nawet wyszli z nami na dwór i graliśmy przez cały dzień w piłkę nożną! To był najlepszy dzień, jaki mógł tylko być! I tak było w podobie do tego dnia. Koniec roku. Pan Giro, tak jak obiecał, postawił nam szóstki na koniec roku i do tego pan wójt dowiedział się o tym i zasponsorował mi, Kamikazi, Zenkowi, Horhe, Czkawce, Kirko, Niko, Tito i Riko zasponsorował stypendium sportowe na cały rok! I do tego wszyscy dostaliśmy nagrody! Wakacje. Codziennie rozmawiałam z Kamikazią przez telefon. Moja mama była bardzo zadowolna z mojej nagrody i stypendium i dostałam telefon! Nie był to może taki nowoczesny, jaki mieli inny, ale jak na pierwszy to był super. To czerwony Nokie 5130 XpressMusic. Wreszcie nie musiałam prosić mamy o telefon, żeby się z Kamikazią skontaktować. Do tego miałam słuchawki i mogłam słuchać swojej ulubionej muzyki. Kolejny rok szkolny. Kolejny 1 września. To już IV klasa. Już nie ma żartów. Mieliśmy nową wychowawczynię, bo pani Kiro przejęła kolejną I klasę. Była nią pani Miłowska. Uczyła nas matematyki. To super pani. Zabierała nas na sacery, na godzinie wychowawczej graliśmy w piłkę nożną, bo inna gra nie wchodziła w rachubę. Niestety pani Miłowka nie była z nami do końca roku szkolnego, bo spodziewała się dziecka, więc obowiązki naszej wychowawczyni przyjęła pani Fikus. Miała nam za złe, że porównywaliśmy ją do pani Miłowskiej, bo nie zabierała nas na spacery. Ale też mile wspominam IV klasę. Wcześniej nie wspomniałam, ale uwielbiam grać w tenisa stołowego. Tego roku pojechałam na gminne zawody. Niestety zajęłam 4 miejsce, bo przegrałam tylko z szóstoklasistkami. Ale jak na pierwszy raz to super. Kamikazia, pojechała tam ze mną. Poprosiłam o to pana Giro, bo chciałam mieć przy sobie bliską mi osobę. Ona kibicowa mi jak nikt. - Dalej Astrid! - tak krzyczała ciągle i za każdy punkt, który zdobyłam biła brawo. Była przy mnie, a kiedy przegrałam mecz, pocieszła mnie i mówiła, że za rok im pokażę. Kocham ją najmocniej na świecie! ♥ Koniec roku. Z tej okazji przyjechała pani Miłowska. Było widać, że spodziewa się dzidziusia. Rozdała nam nasze świadectwa, ale nie pozwoliliśmy jej odejść. Rozmawialiśmy, śmialiśmy, poszliśmy na spacer i oczywiście graliśmy w piłkę nożną! Co z tego, że dziewczyny miały spdnice i razem mieliśmy białe bluzki, ale taka sytuacja mogła się nie powtórzyć. Graliśmy tylko 2 godziny, ale niestety rodzice po nas przyjechali. Pożegnaliśmy się. Wakacje. Nadal miałam kontakt z Kamikazią. Z Zenkiem, który mieszka obok mnie, grałam w piłkę nożną. Nie rozmawiałam z Anabel. I bardzo się z tego cieszyłam. Wrzesień. V klasa. Pani Fikus naszą wychowawczynią. Według mnie najmniej wymagająca. Nadal graliśmy w piłkę. Nasza klasa brała udział w Gminnej Olimpiadzie Lekkoatletycznej, która co roku organizowana była co rok u nas. Ku mojemu zdziwieniu najszybciej biegałam na bieg krótki i najdalej skakalam i rzucałam piłką palantową. Już we wrześniu zaczęliśmy przygorowania do tego wydarzenia. Nadszedł ten dzień. Olimpiada. Przyjechały drużyny z 3 innych szkół w naszej gminie. Z Topolowa, z Lipowej i z Czerwonej. Najgroźniejsza była drużyna z Topolowa. Pierwsza konkurencja - bieg sztafetowy. Ja wtedy bieglam 4. Pierwsza biegła siostra Anabel - Mili. Wyszła na prowadzenie. Potem biegła Endżi. Niestety ona słabo biegała i przeciwniczka z Topolowa wyprzedziła ją na pół okrążenia! Przedemna biegła Weronik. Zmniejszyła ona odległości od zawodniczek z tej szkoły. I biegnę ja, kiedy zaczęłam biec, konkurentka była gdzieś tak jakby o 1/3 okrążenia przedemna. Pan Giro powiedział, żebym biegła i pokazała im i wtedy coś się ze mną stało. Zaczęłam szybciej biec, w ogóle nie męczyła się. Słyszałam tylko krzyki mojej klasy: - Astrid! Astrid! Astrid! Dajesz nasza sportmenko! Wtedy włączyłam swoje turbo. Zbliżał się ostatni zakręt. Postanowiłam, że to ten moment, aby wyprowadzić drużynę na prowadzenie. Mówili mi, żebym nie brała zbyt ostro zakrętów, ale wiedzieli, że ja zrobię coś przeciwnego. Zbliżała się ta chwila. Postanowiłam. Przyspieszyłam. Kamikazia zobaczyła to i wiedziała co się święci. Zaczęła głośniej krzyczeć. Zobaczyłam Tita, Rika i Horhe. Zbliżałam się do przeciwniczki. I stało się. Wyprzedziłam ją. Ostatnia do biegu była Anastazja. Przekazałam jej pałeczkę. I zeszłam na bok, aby napić się. Wtedy dziewczyny rzuciły się na mnie i wylądowałam na ziemi. Przybiegli chłopcy i zaczęli mnie znowu pogrzucać. Czułam się wtedy tak wspaniale, że nie da sie opicać tego słowami. Kolejną konkurencją był rzut piłką palantową. Nasza szkoła rzucała jako przedostatnia. Ostatni rzucali uczestnicy z Topolowa. Nadeszła nasza kolej. W naszej drużynie Anastazja i siostra Anabel rzucały odemnie lepiej, bo były starsze o rok. Zaczęłyśmy rzucać w takiej kolejności, jakiej biegałyśmy. Wtedy rzuciłam 30 m! To mój nowy rekord! Anastazja wtedy rzuciła najdalej, bo aż 39m! Nasze rywalki były pewne, że rzucą dalej, ale tak się nie stało... Następnie był skok w dal. Skoczyłam 3,5 m, a Anastazja 4, lecz zawodniczka z Topolowa przeskoczyła Anastazję o 0,1m. To była minimalna przewaga, ale jednak dołująca. Potem była moja ulubiona konkurencja - bieg krótki. Biegłam z najszybszą zawodniczką w gminie. Tak najszybszą. Ale wtedy bardzo się zdziwiłam. Zaczął się bieg. Myślałam, ze jestem daleko w tyle, a okazało się, że biegnę równo z tą najszybszą, jednak ona wyprzedziła mnie o 0.00001 sekundy. Tak, miałam II miejsce. Ostatnią konkurencją było przeciąganie liny. Kiedy zobaczyłam moje przeciwniczki, zlękłam się. Ale nie było tak źle, bo miałyśmy I miejsce. Wtedy takie same konkurencje mieli chłopaki. Mieli takie same osiągnięcia jak my. Każdy myślał, że znowu drużyna z Topolowa wygra, ale jednak było inaczej. Nasza szkoła zwyciężyła! II miejsce zajęła szkoła z Lipowej, III z Topolowa a IV z Czerwonej. Ten rok był super. Nigdy go nie zapomnę. Wakacje przebiegły tak samo jak wcześniejsze, więc nie ma potrzeby, aby po raz kolejny to samo pisać. VI klasa. Pani Fikus naszą wychowawczynią. Wtedy coś okropnego wydarzyło się. Endżi już nie przyjaźniła się z Anabel. Ja wtedy podjęłam najgorszą decyzję, jaką mogłam. Zaczęłyśmy się znowu przyjaźnić. W między czasie wygrałam turniej w tenisie stołowym i zajęliśmy II miejsce w olimpiadzie. Ale i tak był najgorszy rok szkolny, jaki mógł być. Czerwiec. Zbiżał się biwak. Klasowy. Anabel tak mnie nastawiła, że kompletnie nie zastanawiałam sie nad Kamikazią, po prostu ją porzuciłam dla takiej żmiji jak Anabel. Wakacje. Wtedy zrozumiałam, że popełniłam błąd. Anabel odwróciła się odemnie. Zaczęła mi dokuczać, a ja byłam sama. Wrzesień. Gimnazjum. Spotkałam się wtedy z Kamikazią. - Hej. Kamikazia wiem, że jestem największą świnią na tym świecie. Przepraszam. - Anabel nie jest już taka fajna? - Ona nigdy taka nie była. Po prostu kiedy ona była sama, nie chciałam, aby tak było i byłam dla niej miła, no dobra - ZBYT miła. Kamikazia przytuliła mnie. - Dziękuję ci! Nie wiesz jak się cieszę! - Chodź, zapoznam cię z nowymi osobnikami z naszej klasy. Czułam się wtedy cudownie, że Kamikazia mi wybaczyła ♥ Do mojej klasy dołączyły jeszcze 6 osób. Byli to: Ada, Wiktoria, Kazia, Kajtek, Agata i Miruś. To bardzo, ale to bradzo ciekawe osoby. Na początku mojej znajomości z Adą, nie było zbytnio przyjemnie. Bardzo wtedy zaprzyjaźniła się z Anabel. Istniał jeden mały szczegół, który ominęłam. Otóż Czkawka bardzo mi się podobał, ale jakoś nie potrafiłam mu o tym powiedzieć. Niestety widziała o tym Anabel. I szantażowała mnie tym. A ja nie chciałam, aby on o tym się dowiedział. Robiłam to co chciała. Mimo, że nie miała zbyt dużo oleju w głowie, z pomocą Endżi wiedziała, jak nastawić klasę przeciw mnie. W tym czasie kumplowałam się z Agatą. Obie miałyśmy podobne oceny. Anabel kolegowała się z Wiktorią, ale Endzi nie mogła tego znieść i zaczęła ją tak jakby przeciągać na swoją stronę od Anabel. W tym czasie, Agata mnie zostawiła. Ada dokuczała mi, a ja nikomu o tym nie powiedziałam. Nawet Kamikazi. Minął pierwszy semestr. Anabel przyszła do mnie. - Hej Astrid. - Cześć. - Możemy pogadać? - Nie. Nie możemy. Nie chcę ciebie znać. Wyrządziłaś mi tyle krzywdy i teraz myślisz, że jak przyjdziesz, powiesz cześć to będzie wszystko super? Właśnie nie będzie. Idź sobie do Endżi, która już przyjaźni się Wiktorią - niby twoją przyjaciółką. Idę na kółko z fizyki i następnym razem nie zatrzymuj mnie. Odeszłam. W tamtym momencie poczułam się bardziej siebie pewna. Nie wspomniałam o tym, że od pewnego czasu rozmawiałam z Wiktorią i polubiłyśmy się. Nie podobało się to Endżi. Zaczęła rozkazywać Wiktorii, a ona mówiła mi o tym i wiedziała, że nie powiem o tym nikomu, mimo że nie byłyśmy wtedy przyjaciółkami. To była jedyna osoba, dzięki której nie zwariowałam i ona jako jedyna odzywała się do mnie, nie licząc Kamikazi. One we dwie dawały mi tyle szczęścia. Z resztą dalej mi je dają. Od tamtego czasu, razem z Wiktorią ciągle rozmawiałam. Bardzo się polubiłyśmy. Endżi nadal denerwowało to, że gadamy ze sobą. Od czasu, kiedy poszłam do gimnazjum założyłam konto na pewnym portalu społecznościowym, czyli Facebooku. Każdy w klasie miał tam konto. Pisałam z Wiktorią ciągle. To było super. Endżi posunęła się do tego stopnia, ze rozkazała, nie poprosiła Wiktorii, aby dała jej login i hasło do Facebooka. Wtedy Wiktoria poznała jaka ona jest. Minął kolejny semestr. Nadszedł koniec roku. Nasza wychowawczyni - pani Gajek powiedziała, że mam najwyższą średnią i dostanę nagrodę! To nie był koniec niespodzianek. Okazało się, że załapałam się ze swoją średnią, aby otrzymać stypendium od wójta! Byłam taka szczęśliwa. Nadszedł ten dzień. Byłam bardzo zestresowana. Na szczęście była przy mnie Wiktoria. Nasz historyk, pan Widełko, wręczał stypendia, jako Przewodniczący Rady Gminy. Nadeszła ta chwila. Pan Widełko wypowiedział moje imię i nazwisko. - Astrid Hofferson. Wstałam. Zaczęłam iść. Usłyszałam ogromne brawa, które biła moja klasa Icy i głos mojej Wiktorii. - Tak jest! Brawo! To moja przyjaciółka! Na mojej twarzy pojawił się ogromny uśmiech. Podeszłam do pana Widełko. - Gratuluję panienko - powiedział, wręczając mi dokument, po który przyszłam. Wróciłam. Wiktoria przytuliła mnie. Potem znowu musiałam iść, tyle, że do pani Gajek po moją nagrodę. Wakacje. Spędziłam je z Wiktorią. Na moje szczęście, mieszka jakiś kilometr odemnie. Dzwne. Mieszkamy niedaleko od siebie, a nie znałyśmy się, nie? Ale to nie ważne, bo cieszę się, że ją poznałam. II gimnazjum. Pani Gajek nadal naszą wychowawczynią. Powiem szczerze, ze to był najgorszy rok szkolny, jaki przeżyłam. Otóż. Zaczęłam się kolegować z Kazią. Tak naprawdę to byłyśmy rodziną, tylko daleką. Semestr minął strasznie szybko. Był 11 stycznia. To była sobota. Najgorszy dzień w moim życiu. Każdy myślał, że byłam szczęśliwa, ale ni było tak.. W ten dzień przyjechała do mnie policja. Tak, policja. Po mojego... ojca. To był definitywnie moment, w którym oświadczył, że nie chce być z mamą i ze mną. Powiedziałam o tym Wiktorii i Kazi. Nie wspomniałam jeszcze o jednym. Endżi nie poprzestała na zemście. Jednego dnia nie było mnie w szkole, a Endżi zaczęła rozmawiać z Wiktorią. Następnego dnia już byłam w szkole i okazało się, że razem Endżi razem z Wiktorią nastawiły klasę przeciwko mnie. Trwało to tydzień. Na każdej przerwie leciała mi łza. Jedna, pojedyncza łza, która zawierała czysty smutek, rozpacz, samotność. Aż po tygodniu tego smutku napisałam do Wiktorii. Trwała wtedy długa rozmowa, podczas której łzy mi ciągle spływały. Poszłyśmy do szkoły. Bałam się tego dnia. Nie miałam czego. Było tak jak dawniej, a może nawet i lepiej. Siedziałyśmy na każdej przerwie i rozmawiałyśmy. Koniec roku - powtórka z życia. W tym czasie przestałam się zadawać z Kazią - obgadywała mnie. On jest beszczelna! W czasie wakacji wmówiła Wiktorii, że to przez nią się nie przyjaźnimy. Wiem o tym, bo dostałam wiadomość na Facebooku. - Astrid, nie możemy się już przyjaźnić. - Ale jak to?! - To przezemnie już się z Kazią nie przyjaźnisz. Pisała do mnie i zrozumiałam, że to jest prawda. To ona powinna być na moim miejscu :( - Że co? To nie prawda! Ona zaczęła mnie obgadywać i dlatego się z nią nie przyjaźnię. Dlaczego się tak nią przejmujesz? Ty jesteś super! Jeśli ona tak nie uważa, jest w wielkim błędzie! Ona zazdrości ci uroku, urody, po prostu wszystkiego. Ona jest fałszywa i nie wie co to przyjaźń. Nie zwracaj na nią uwagi. Ona nie zasługuje na to, abyś się nią przejmowała, bo ona nie dowyższa ci do pięt! Obiecaj mi, że nie będziesz więcej się nią przejmować, bo ona na to niezaługuje, aby taka super dziewczyna jak ty się nią przejmowała. ok? ♥ - ok!♥Jejku, ale to dobre. Mam ciebie i to jest najważniejsze!!! Jesteś najwspanialsza! ;* To była cudowna wiadomość - najlepsza jaką mogłam dostać ♥ Nie powiedziałam o jednym. W grudniu zaczęłam oglądać pewien serial ,,Jeźdźcy smoków". Bardzo mi się spodobał. Od tamtej pory zaczęłam oglądać go codziennie. Na ferie obejrzałobejrzałem film ,,Jak wytresować smoka". Płakałam na nim jak nigdy. Po prostu pokochałam to. Widziałam w tym tak jakby swoje życie. Pełne wrogów, przyjaciół. A najlepsze było to, że ja znalazłam tego prawdziwego. Pisząc to płaczę jak dziecko. Łzy same mi spływają. Na wakacje, razem z Wiktorią spędziłam każdy swój i jej wolny czas. Ona była i jest dla mnie najważniejsza. W czasie wakacji, w sierpniu byłam aż dwa razy w kinie na ,,Jak wytresować smoka 2!! Tak strasznie się cieszyłam. Byłam w Lublinie i w Chełmie i za każdym razem z kuzynami. Ale byłam szczęśliwa jeszcze z jednego powodu. Wiktoria też na tym była! I najlepsze jest to, że podobało się jej to. Przed wakacjami, miałam ochotę udusić Anabel. Tak, udusić. A za co? Za to, że narobiła kłopotów mojej przyjaciółce. Aż teraz mam ochotę jej walnąć i to tak, aby nie wstała. III gimnazjum Pani Gajek nadal naszą wychowawczynią. Moja przyjaciółka, a raczej siostra, nadal się ze mną zadaje. Kamikazia też. Wiecie co, nie spodziewałam się jednej rzeczy. Ada, która wcześniej mi dokuczała, została moją przyjaciółką, ale nie mogła się równać z moją siostrą. Trzecia gimnazjum to MASAKRA! Testy próbne, tyle nauki, problemy, a najgorsze jest to, że w trzeciej klasie zaczęłam się coraz częściej kłócić. Anabel z Endżi wiedziały o tym i chciały to wykorzystać. Wiecie, co było w tym najlepsze? Za każdym razem, kiedy się pokłóciłyśmy, Anabel zawsze była obok i kiedy zaczęła się z Wiktorią kolegować, za każdym razem, ale to za każdym patrzyła jaka jest moja reakcja. Zawsze kiedy dochodziło do kłótni, czułam się niepotrzebna nikomu. Skoro ona nie chce już mnie znać, to po co ja jeszczę chodzę. Działo się to przez mojego tatusia... Przez te problemy, co były u mnie w domu, to ja głupia wyładowywałam swoją złość Wiktorii. To błąd. Najwspanialsze jest to, że do tej pory pamiętam każdy grobny gest zrobiony przez Wiktorię dla mnie. Pamiętam i nigdy nie zapomnę. Nie zapomnę, bo ona jest częścią mnie. Ja mam swój wszechświat, a ona do niego należy i jest jego częścią.. Dawno wspominałam o Czkawce. Tak naprawdę to jest dla mnie smutna historia - smutna dla mnie. W I klasie gimnazjum czułam coś do niego i to bardzo, ale nie powiedziałam mu o tym. Może gdybym to zrobiła to bylibyśmy razem? Mogłam to zrobić, ale... nie miałam odwagi. To był błąd, bo moje serce zostało przełamane na pół. Dlaczego? Czkawka znalazł sobie dziewczynę - Klaudię. Jest z nią do teraz. Nawet się cieszę, bo osoba, do której coś czyłam, jest szczęśliwa. Nie przy moim boku, ale jest z osobą dzięki której się uśmiecha. I to mnie raduje. Mieszkam obok Zenka. To taki typ sportowca. Miły chłopak. Wiem o tym razem z Wiktorią, z którą szczególnie się zaprzyjaźnił. Byli przyjaciółmi, dopóki, Kornelia nie została jego dziewczyną. Wiktoria była i jest nadal zła na nią. Na mojej stronie poznałam Paulę. Bardzo polubiłam ją. Jako jedna z nielicznych wiedziała co ja naprawdę czuję, mimo, że nie widziałyśmy się jeszcze. Piszemy do siebie zawsze, kiedy coś nas gryzie i możemy liczyć na wsparcie. Ostatniego czasu zaczęły się ponowne konflikty z moim ojcem. Niestety przerzucałam je na rozmowy z Wiktorią, często się kłóciłyśmy. Anabel to wykorzystywała. Pewnego razu, nie odzywałam się z Wiktorią. Ada z KAmikazią wspierały mnie, pocieszły, ale to nic nie dawało. Ciągle byłam smutna. Siedziałam na ławce, osamotnej, aby pomyśleć. Przypomniałam sobie wtedy sobie wszystkie nasze wspólne wspomnienia. Rozpłakałam się. Wtedy szła Anabel i Wiktoria. Pierwsza patrzyła na mnie, uśmiechnęła się i poszła, ale Wiktoria nie była taka. Przeszła może z 3 metry i usłyszałam ich kłotnię. - Po co ty do tej idiotki chcesz iść?! - krzyczała Anabel. - To nie jest idiotka! To moja przyjaciółka. Jeśli jeszcze raz ją tak nazwiesz, to nie ręczę za siebie, a teraz spadaj! Przyszła do mnie. Usiadła. Przytuliła się do mnie. Uśmiechnęłam się. Czułam się wtedy jak najszczęśliwsza dziewczyna na świecie. Mój wszechświat bez niej nie istnieje. Ten wszechświat z nią jest czymś wpaniałym. Ona tworzy mój wszechświat. O niczym innym nie marzyłam. Ona jest moim smokiem, bez którego sobie nie poradzę. 'Dziś kończę 16 lat. Wszechświat został ocalony. Nie ma już konfliktow w domu i z moją siostrą. 'Wiecie co jest najlepsze w przyjaźni, ale w tej prawdziwej? Rozłąka nic nie zmienia. ' OTO KONIEC MOJEGO BLOGA. PRZEDSTAWIŁAM WAM HISTORIĘ PRAWDZIWĄ, OPARTYCH NA MOIM ŻYCIU. PRZEDSTAWIŁAM WAM SIEBIE. MAM NADZIEJĘ, ŻE JUŻ WIECIE, PRZEZ CO PRZESZŁAM, ALE NAJWAŻNIEJSZE JEST TO, ŻE SĄ ZE MNĄ PRZYJACIELE I TA NAJWSPANIALSZA OSOBA - MOJA SIOSTRA. BEZ NIEJ MÓJ WSZECHŚWIAT NIE MIAŁBY SENSU. DZIĘKUJĘ KOCHANA ♥''' Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach